hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
A Gilded Cage
���� |pre = World of Tomorrow |su = Club 27 |game = HITMAN™ HITMAN™ 2 }} A Gilded Cage is the fifth mission in HITMAN™, and the third to take place in the present-day. It begins with Agent 47 being tasked with the assassination of Claus Hugo Strandberg and Reza Zaydan. Objectives: *Eliminate Claus Hugo Strandberg *Eliminate Reza Zaydan *Locate Exit Description Taking place after the events of World of Tomorrow, A Gilded Cage sees Agent 47 travel to Marrakesh, Morocco, where banker Claus Hugo Strandberg who was to be on trial for billion-dollar investment fraud and is facing charges of fraud against the Moroccan people is freed by mercenaries and evades prosecution by taking refuge at the local Swedish consulate. General Reza Zaydan, a high ranking army officer hoping to stage a coup to seize power Morocco, who controlled the mercenaries forcibly frees Strandberg and allows him to retreat to the Swedish Consulate to escape prosecution. The escape has cause an outbreak of rioting, which Zaydan looks to take advantage of in order to destabilize the Moroccan government. Zaydan monitors the situation from an abandoned schoolhouse, while Strandberg remains held up in the Consulate. Zaydan, who secretly controls the mercenaries, plans to use Strandberg's escape to drive the Moroccan public to riot, creating an opportunity for a military coup d'état. Hamilton-Lowe, a construction contractor with lucrative contracts with the Moroccan government, has hired the ICA to eliminate both Strandberg and Zaydan. 47 assassinates both men, preventing the coup. Two days later, in New York City, two men discuss the deaths of the agent in Johannesburg and Cobb who also carried a key, as well as the failure of the coup and the destruction of the Ether virus. They realize that these events have all been orchestrated as an attack on Providence. They discover that a vault which held information on Providence's assets and operatives, requiring two keys to open, has been compromised and raided. One of the men warns the other, the "Director", to begin preparing defenses now that Providence has been exposed. Mission Briefing Briefing Intro Outro Opportunities Bad Blood Cherry Blossom Down The Rabbit Hole Golden Touch Honeycomb Open Sesame Prime Time Why We Fight Intelligence *Consulate Keycard *Consulate Safe Code *Consulate Staff Car Keys *Evacuation Plan *Head of Security's Phone Call *Keys to Army Truck *Massage Expert Konny Engstrom *Meeting Protocol *Member's Club Card *Printing Schedule *School Key *School Safe Code *Strandberg's Code Word *Tablet Computer *The Condemned Prisoner *The Propaganda Machine *The Retired Headmaster *The Strandberg Interview *Turret Access Code *Zaydan's Code Word Challenges See A Gilded Cage/Challenges : Challenges marked with * represent challenges that are also available on Professional difficulty. : Challenges in italics ''represent challenges available only for PS4 players in the Sarajevo Six pack. : Numbers in the "Reward" column (e.g. +5000) are the Mission Mastery Points for that specific map. : All Bonus missions, including Patient Zero missions and ICA Facility missions, have no mastery points for their mission specific challenges. The only exception to this is the Holiday Hoarders mission. Mastery Disguises *Suit *Bodyguard *Cameraman *Consulate Intern *Consulate Janitor *Consulate Security *Elite Soldier *Food Vendor *Fortune Teller *Handyman *Headmaster *Local Printing Crew *Masseur *Military Officer *Military Soldier *Prisoner *Shopkeeper *Waiter Weapons Firearms *Bartoli 12G *Bartoli 75R *Fusil G1-4 *Fusil G2 *HX-10 *Tactical Bartoli 12G Melee Weapons *Battle Axe *Brick *Cleaver *Crowbar *Fire Axe *Folding Knife *Hammer *Letter Opener *Pool Ball *Saber *Soda Can *Scissors *Screwdriver *Toy Tank *Wrench Explosives *Fire Extinguisher *Propane Flask *Remote Explosive Other *Coin *Emetic Rat Poison *Lethal Poison Vial Target Lockdown When target lockdown goes into affect Claus Strandberg will run down to the parking lot where 4 elite soldiers will escort him through the escape tunnel until they reach the shoe store.From there a soldier will escort him to the school so he can met General Zaydan.If the parking lot is comprised he will go out through the main entrance and run through the crowd until he reaches the school.If a lockdown happens at the school he will be brought to Zaydan’s Office.Zaydan will be brought to his office or stand outside one of the school entrances if the office gets compromised. Gallery HITMAN - Marrakesh.jpg|Marakesh concept. HITMAN - Marrakesh - 2.JPG|Ditto. HITMAN - Marrakesh - 3.JPG|Ditto. HITMAN - Marrakesh - Embassy.jpg|Marrakesh embassy. HITMAN - Marrakesh - Embassy 2.JPG|Ditto. HITMAN - Marrakesh - Markets.jpg|Marketplace. Escalation Contracts There are currently 8 escalation contracts available in Marrakesh Day: * The Bahadur Dexterity * The Ignatiev Integrity * The Kilie Agitation * The Lupei Sensitivity * The Raskoph Satisfaction * The Reziko Conundrum * The Sokoloff Sophistication * The Varvara Mystification Elusive Targets This is a list of the elusive targets who appeared in Marrakesh: * Elusive Target #5: The Gunrunner ** 1 July 2016 (1400 CEST) - 4 July 2016 (1400 CEST) * Elusive Target #11: The Fixer ** 14 October 2016 (1400 CEST) - 21 October 2016 (1400 CEST) * Elusive Target #15: The Angel of Death ** 2 December 2016 (1400 CET) - 9 December 2016 (1400 CET) Trivia *The mission name "A Gilded Cage" comes from the idea of being trapped in a luxurious environment. In this case, it refers to the Swedish Consulate, the luxurious building Claus Hugo Strandberg is taking refuge in. *This mission is referenced in the "World of Assassination" trailer for ''HITMAN™, as the narrator mentions that "....In Morocco, a banker meets his end. A general loses his line of credit. A riot burns out in the street. Two men die, and a military coup is averted." Category:HITMAN™ missions Category:HITMAN™